Holders of this type are known e.g. for securing cellular telephones, pagers, etc., and are available in various configurations.
Thus, Danish utility model No. 9500375 teaches a holder of the type described in the introductory part that consists of a unit moulded in a plastics material arranged with a through-going passage for being received on a strap or the like. This holder may secure an object provided with a button, such as a cellular telephone, since the button may be inserted into a receiving passage arranged at the front of the holder and secured therein by a resilient stop.
The release of the resilient stop is brought about by pushing two push buttons arranged on the sides and which exert a pushing influence via inclined surfaces onto other inclined surfaces integral with the resilient stop whereby the resilient stop is forced backwards. The object provided with a button may subsequently be discharged from the receiving passage.
More over a device is known having a corresponding push device for releasing the resilient stop, wherein the push button is arranged above the opening of the receiving passage. In this prior art device the resilient stop is made of spring steel while the remaining part of the holder consists of several plastics components which are subsequently assembled. The mechanism for transmitting the movement of the push button to allow the resilient stop to release the button on the relevant object comprises i.e. a separate spring.
The known holders for receiving an object provided with a button are comparatively complex to manufacture since they comprise closed passages for receiving push buttons which presupposes complex and thus expensive tools. Moreover the known holders are ass-ambled from a multitude of individual components which also contributes to making the manufacturing process more complex and expensive, and increases the risk of malfunctions in the end product.